


strawberry

by okaysweetheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, this is really??? idk??? sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaysweetheart/pseuds/okaysweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry is sad and louis sings to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i've posted in a while so there's that. all credit for the lyrics go to paul baribeau.

harry wonders if this is a thing. 

this whole. lying on the grass with damp clothes, tired eyes, dark sky and a heart full of hurt. he wonders if louis plastered to his side is a thing.

he wonders if the stargazing and the hand-holding and the pet names are a thing. he wonders if it's certain. there's a part of him that knows there's no possible way this is a certain, no matter how hard he tries to convince himself that it is. there's nothing he can do or say that's going to make louis want him. not for ever, anyway.

louis squeezes brings their entwined fingers to the air. "you see this, harry?"

harry nods. his chest hurts and he wonders if the urge to kiss louis will ever go away. probably not.

"this is harryandlouis. this is us."

harry's not sure what he means, but he nods again anyway. "you're wonderful, y'know?" louis asks him, completely serious. 

harry harrumphs. "m'not."

"you are. you're absolutely completely fantastic and i love you, quite a bit, actually." he brings their hands to his lips and kisses them. "i don't think anyone else even realises how lucky i am to have you."

harry's eyes are watering a bit, but he manages a half smile anyway. "do you?"

"yeah, i guess i do. i'm still trying to work out how i got so bloody lucky."

harry shakes his head no. "no. not that. i mean... do you have me?"

louis turns to face him. "i mean. yeah? i have you. you're mine, harry." 

harry doesn't say anything, doesn't think he's able to manage any words. there's silent tears leaking from his eyes and the lump in his throat won't go away no matter how many times harry wills it to just fucking go, please.

"this is us. god, harry. you have no idea how much i love you, do you?"

harry shakes his head, curls falling into his eyes. "i only want you harry."

"but. fuck, louis. you know there's so many other people you could have. i'm harry. just harry." he's doesn't hold it back anymore, just lets himself curl over and sob into louis' chest like it's the only thing he can do.

"but no one else is just harry. we're harryandlouis."

harry sniffles, but doesn't say anything else. "are you worried i'll leave you?" louis asks, and it makes his chest tighten up. it hurts him to say it. 

and harry doesn't reply. and that's enough for louis to know. and yeah, it really hurts louis to know that nothing he can say will make harry believe that he wants harry. harry and his long legs and his perfect pretty hands and his soft curls and his morning breath and the way he leaves his shoes in the door way for louis to trip over, every single morning. he doesn't think he'll ever not want harry. and it scares him a bit, because he knows he'll be lost without harry if harry were to ever leave him behind. 

and fuck. he really needs harry. and harry really needs him. now, especially. 

so he leans forward, drops a kiss on harry's mouth and starts to sing. "to say that you are cute, would be like saying that a strawberry is sweet," he sings softly into harry's mouth, doesn't mind the fact that harry's crying a fair bit, doesn't mind the way his tears make it a bit messy. "because a strawberry has secret flavours, that are sharp, and tart, and red and deep."

"and i would love to find you, growing wild out by the woods." harry smiles at him, his eyes full of so much love and admiration. louis rolls off of him, lays with his back on the wet grass, head in his hands. "and i would make a basket with the front of my t-shirt, and take home as many of you as i could." 

harry half hiccups, half giggles, and whispers so quietly that louis almost doesn't hear, "you're so silly." louis laughs too, but shushes him. "you have to listen," he tells him.

harry nods. of course. "and to say that you are pretty, would be like saying the ocean is blue. because the ocean is filled with all kinds of colours and i see all kinds of things when i look at you." he faces harry again, and can't help the urge he has to kiss harry all over his god damned face. so he does. he kisses his cheeks and his nose and his forehead and his throat and right on those perfect pink lips. and harry giggles into his mouth, and louis keeps singing. and harry listens, because he always will listen. "and i want to explore you, with my tenni shoes off. standing ankle deep in a tide pool, with my khaki pants rolled up."

they both know that louis doesn't have khaki pants. and they both know that louis would make harry piggy back him through the tide pool if they were ever in one. and they both know that louis is being absolutely ridiculous right now, but harry can't help the way his cheeks pinken and the way his heart speeds up, and louis can't help needing to make harry feel like this. so he keeps singing. "and to say that you are funny, would be like saying that the night sky is black. because the night sky is filled with stars and comets, and planets that no one has seen yet."

harry makes a mental note, next time they go stargazing, to concentrate properly. to point out funny shapes in the stars and quiz louis on constellations. because this is harryandlouis, and stargazing is absolutely, definitely a thing. 

and with that, he sings along. "and i want to look at you, lying down on my front lawn. i'd try to take you all in at once but you just go on and on and on." they sing together, and their voices are a bit scratchy and it's not perfect but it's them. and harry can't stop the smile that spreads all over his face. he leans in to kiss louis this time, just gentle kisses to his lips until he can't be gentle anymore. and then he grabs louis' face in his hands and kisses him, hard. he lets himself taste louis, licks into his mouth and thanks whatever fucking god there is up there that made louis his.

"i love you. i love you and i'm sorry." 

louis entwines their fingers again and smiles softly at his boyfriend. "i love you. and don't be sorry. never be sorry."

and that's that. they're still harryandlouis and the stars are still shining and the world is still spinning and louis still wants to kiss him even though his lips are red and sore. he still loves harry and harry still loves him. (and yeah, sometimes they love each other so much that it hurts and their chests feel like their going expand so much that they explode, but that's absolutely fine with the both of them).


End file.
